Miraculously
by mashamallows
Summary: Their love is unconditional./ A collection of oneshots based on seven prompts. Adrinette/LadyNoir
1. Secretly Dating

The bell finally rang, indicating the end of the school day. Marinette rushed out of her classroom, excited to go home, and prepare herself for her date. She couldn't believe it. A date. A date with _**Cat Noir.**_ 'No, Marinette', she chided herself mentally, 'Cat noir has a date with _**Ladybug**_. Not with you.'

'But, I _**am**_ Ladybug.' She answered, smiling dreamily when she thought about Cat's handsome masked face. True, they don't know each other's identity, but they could enjoy it anyway.

While running crazily, like the clumsy person she is, she bumped into Alya, who was chatting on her phone. And from the smile on her face, she could tell it was with Nino.

"Hey, there! Watch out, clumsy cat!" Alya joked, smiling at her.

"Hehehe, sorry. I was just in a rush to go-" She suddenly remembered that she couldn't tell her best friend about her romantic plans. "Home! Yes, home!" She chuckled nervously, which caused Alya to raise an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Really, Marinette? You are a terrible liar."

"What?! It's the truth!" It _**was,**_ technically. She does have to go home, to prepare herself.

"Yeah right. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear."

"Hmm…" Alya narrowed her eyes at her, then turned her eyes to her phone again when she felt it vibrate in her hands. "Fine, go home."

Marinette sighed in relief, and ran home.

She got to her room, after saying hi to her parents, asked Tikki to transform her, and she leaped out of her window, towards the Eiffel Tower, where her date with Cat is supposed to be.

She found him there, waiting for her.

"Hello, my lady." He got up, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and kissed her hand mockingly.

She giggled, and they both sat down, feet dangling in the air from the top of the tower.

Cat took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"What took you so long? Is something wrong?" He looked at her, worried.

She smiled at his concern, shaking her head. "No, I just got stopped on the way home by my friend. She didn't believe me when I told her that I was going 'home'."

Cat chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "It must be hard to date a celebrity like me, right, my lady?"

He yelped when she punched his arm. "Shut up, Cat."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Make me, my lady."

 _ **Hello! My name is Mar (yes, it's my real name), and this is my first attempt at writing in the Miraculous fandom. So this is basically going to be a collection of oneshots, based on 7 prompts, one for every day. I will update daily. Hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	2. Cat Costume

Cat was waiting for Ladybug to arrive at their usual date site, the top of the Eiffel tower. He sighed. She was late, _**again**_. He was beginning to wonder if he should buy her a watch on Christmas. Or would that be too rude, literally screaming 'PLEASE BE ON TIME'?

He couldn't continue on this train of thought because he felt her arrive. He kept his back turned to her, still admiring the beautiful view this place offers them.

"Well, My Lady, late, as usual." He chuckled when he heard her pant.

"Well, it's not my fault tails are so difficult to deal with." Did he hear right? _**Tails**_? What was she talking about?

"Wha-" He turned around and his jaw fell to the ground.

His love, Ladybug, was there in front of him, wearing black cat ears. She had a fluffy black tail that fell behind her, and fake cat whiskers drawn on her cheeks. She looked absolutely adorable.

When she saw his shocked expression, she smirked, and inched closer to him.

"Well, did the cat get your tongue?"

"Well- Well, yes, partially." He quickly recovered, also smirking. He took a step forward towards her.

"Well, do you like my new look?" She smiled, and spun around to shown him the whole thing.

He smiled even wider and hugged her by the waist. "I absolutely love it. You look stunning, my lady." He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed, still smiling, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad. I did this for you after all."

"You did?"

"Of course! Why would I be dressed like that if it is not for you?"

"Wow. So you do love me, My Lady." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so smug about it. I never said that."

"But you meant it."

"No, I didn't."

"I know you did."

She huffed. "Fine, have it your way."

"Are you pouting?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

She pouted even more. "No, I am not."

He chuckled and raised her chin towards her. "Well, no need to say it, My Lady. I know you love me. Because I do too. And you look cute when you pout."

He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT POUT!"

 _ **Hello! Mar here! So this is chapter 2, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your positive feedback on the first chapter! I was thinking, I could write another oneshot collection after I finish this one! You can submit prompts in the reviews or PM me!**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Sin

Cat noir, more like Adrien Agreste, sat at his window, rethinking today's events. He remembered how he was nearly killed, but Ladybug managed somehow to save him and defeat the villain. Ladybug. His ladybug.

He smiled and sighed. Yes, she was his now. It wasn't easy, and they had come a long way before she even accepted to date him. It isn't surprising, really, for her to be so reluctant about it. They didn't know each other's real identity, after all. But they tried, and it worked, without them knowing who the other person was. It is frustrating at times, but Adrien loves their relationship. It's just so unique, and so beautiful, and so just **_them_** **.**

He sighed again, and closed his eyes. Ladybug was awesome today, like always, but something has changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something has changed in the way he sees her. Before, he just saw the hot, arrogant and sassy heroine. Now he sees to caring, wonderful, kind person she actually is. And he loves it. Oh, and her beauty. God, don't let him get started on her beauty. It is so unreal, so out of this world. It is almost like… a sin. Yes, a sin. It is a sin to be so beautiful and charming. Nobody should be allowed to be like that, or else the world would be destroyed.

Smiling to himself, he changed into his pajamas and headed into his bed. Yes, he should let her know his theory of sin. She would probably laugh at him and brush it off, but he would do anything to hear this melodious, crystalline laugh. His little sinner...

 _ **Hey! So long time no see people! Yeah, I had exams and stuff... But now I'm finished with school, so I have more free time! But don't get too excited, I have exams in a month. Anyways, this is kinda short, sorry.**_

 _ **Enjoy! Leave reviews :)**_


End file.
